swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hedda Gabler
Hedda Gabler is a play written by Norwegian playwright Henrik Ibsen. It was published in 1890, and it premiered in 1891 in Germany to negative reviews, but has subsequently gained recognition as a classic of realism,nineteenth century theatre, and world drama. The title character Hedda, is considered one of the great dramatic roles in theater, and portrayals have been known to vary widely. Hedda's married name is Hedda Tesman; Gabler is her maiden name. On the subject of the title, Ibsen wrote: "My intention in giving it this name was to indicate that Hedda as a personality is to be regarded rather as her father's daughter than her husband's wife.". A fairly common stock clue is that Hedda shoots herself with her father's pistols. Tossup Questions # One character in this play cruelly pretends to mistake her husband's aunt Julia for the maid, and becomes jealous when she realizes that her childhood friend Thea has fallen for the title character's exlover. A character in this play falls into despair when he loses the manuscript for his book, and compares it to losing his child. That manuscript is burned by the title character because its brilliance threatens the social position of her husband, George Tesman. The title character of this play gives Eilert Lovborg a pistol and convinces him to commit suicide, and also kills herself. For 10 points, name this play by Henrik Ibsen about a haughty and conniving general's daughter. # This character once threatened to burn the hair off of a close friend while in school, and she constantly makes reference to a "crown of vine leaves" in another character's hair. She annoys her aunt at the beginning of the work by suggesting that her hat actually belonged to a lowly servant. As the work begins, this woman has just returned from a six (*) month long honeymoon during which her husband spent most of the time reading to write a book on handicraft in Brabant during the Middle Ages. This heroine plays the piano frantically before using one of her father's pistols to kill herself. Before that, Judge Brack blackmails her into submission when he deduces that she burned Eilert Loevborg's manuscript. For 10 points, name this title woman of a play by Henrik Ibsen. # In this work, a letter saying that Aunt Rina is dying causes one character to make a hasty exit. That exit in this work leads to a misunderstanding about a lost item and the death of a character who had gone to a party at the home of Mademoiselle Diana and had been arrested after growing very drunk. That character in this work had served as a tutor to the children of Thea Elvsted while working on a book about the industry of Brabant. The title character of this play burns Ejlert Lovborg's manuscript and, after being blackmailed by Brack about her father's pistols, shoots herself. For 10 points, name this play by Henrik Ibsen about the manipulative wife of George Tessman. # At the beginning of this work Aunt Julle's hat is mistaken for Berte's, while in another section the protagonist exclaims she is burning Thea's child. One character is repeatedly referred to as having "vine-leaves in his hair"; that character later dies at Mademoiselle Diana's soiree. The protagonist recounts lying about wanting to live in Councilman Falk's villa to Judge Brack in this play. The protagonist's husband is alarmed when he learns he may lose a professorship to Ejlert Lovborg, who the protagonist drives to commit suicide after he loses his manuscript. She then shoots herself in the temple in, for 10 points, what Henrik Ibsen play? # One character in this play produces a manuscript about the handicrafts of Brabant. That character, Eilert Lovberg, convinces Thea Elvsted to leave her husband in this play. Judge Brack threatens to reveal the title character's secret in this play. That title character plots to secure a "beautiful death" for Lovberg by burning his manuscript and giving him a pistol. For 10 points, name this play in which the titular wife of George Tesman commits suicide, by Henrik Ibsen.